The inventive concept relates to an optical apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical apparatus including a grating coupler.
To embody high-speed, downscaled electronic devices, it is necessary to increase a signal transmission rate in semiconductor devices included in the electronic devices. Since electric signals are transmitted through interconnections, such as copper (Cu) wires, there is a limit to increasing the signal transmission rate. Thus, a signal transmission method using optical signals has been proposed.